Verídico
by Kirsche Stachel
Summary: Todo era su culpa... Ella había comenzado todo... —Fuiste tú —la acusó —tu esparciste ese estúpido rumor.  ... Rumores y consecuencias xD Viñeta
1. Verídico

**Hola, chicas, sé que dije que iba a hacer algo y no lo hice, pero estoy en eso xD**

**Esta es una viñeta, creo. La escribí hace bastante rato, pero había olvidado publicarla.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Diclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, solo Sasuke es mio...bueno, al menos la version de 10 cms LOL**

* * *

**Verídico**

Cruzaba el pasillo a paso acelerado y con la furia bullendo en sus venas. Cada pisada lo acercaba más y más al responsable de su enojo. Conforme caminaba alcanzaba a escuchar los murmullos de la gente.

—Es él —decían, y sin ningún disimulo reían, especialmente las chicas, los chicos lo hacían un poco reticentes y, mientras que las féminas lo miraban fijamente, con burla, los hombres rehuían su mirada.

Todo era _su_ culpa.

_Ella_ había comenzado todo.

Y justamente ella, estaba de pie dándole la espalda unos cuantos metros más adelante. Tan concentrada se hallaba en lo que hablaba con sus amigas —una rubia y una morena —, que no lo vio llegar. Al detenerse a poca distancia de la muchacha, las amigas de ella lo miraron con horror y a pesar de que ella no se giró inmediatamente, pudo sentir como se tensaba un segundo antes de darse vuelta. Ante la oscura mirada, llena de promesas de venganza, que le era dirigida, ni siquiera pestañeo, en cambio, se irguió y le devolvió una mirada desafiante, acompañada de una sonrisa maliciosa que bailoteaba en sus sonrosados labios.

— ¿Por qué el ceño fruncido? —le preguntó con la chica y la mera mención hizo que se pronunciara mas el gesto.

— ¿te crees muy graciosa? —le cuestionó a su vez acercándose más a ella.

La chica guardó silencio, y sigilosamente dio un paso atrás, luego sonrió con descaro y el pelinegro tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿es porque todo el mundo conoce ya el se sentido de tus inclinaciones sexuales? —interrogó, en voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos a su alrededor giraran a ver la discusión de la pareja que, indiferente a todas la miradas, seguían en una burbuja en la que ellos dos eran los únicos habitantes.

—Fuiste tú —la acusó —tu esparciste ese estúpido rumor.

La chica soltó una carcajada acida.

— ¿yo? —preguntó con una expresión desbordante de inocencia y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro frente a él —. Pero si esta mañana me sorprendí cuando me dijeron que eres ma-

—No lo digas —la cortó con un gruñido.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Cuestionó deteniendo su caminar y mirándolo nuevamente con aquella sonrisita llena de secretos — ¿Qué eres…marica?

El murmullo se elevó, pero tampoco a eso prestaron atención.

—Sabes que no es cierto —le recriminó el muchacho apretando los puños.

La chica río por el berrinche que inconscientemente hacía el pelinegro, y esto sólo consiguió molestar mas al chico, que en un arrebato de furia la empujó contra los casilleros, dejándola acorralada entre los mismos y su cuerpo.

—Veamos si después de esto te sigo pareciendo gay —le gruñó antes de estampar sus labios contra los suyos.

Todo fue seguido de cerca por los espectadores, que cada vez eran más y más, algunos lanzaban chillidos y chiflidos ante el movimiento del chico.

La chica luchaba contra los labios del pelinegro, que se movían frenéticos contra los suyos en busca de una respuesta. Cuando por fin se quedaron sin aire, el chico se separó con una sonrisa arrogante. Que se desvaneció cuando ella, en un violento acto de enojo, le dio una patada…ahí.

El muchacho se encogió sobre sí mismo con un gemido lastimero, todos los chicos parecieron acompañarlo en su dolor, en cambio, las chicas tenían sonrisas amplias ante la respuesta de la muchacha.

—¡No serás marica, pero definitivamente eres un completo imbécil ! —le gritó, y dando media vuelta, se marchó con sus amigas.

El chico, aun el suelo, preso del agonizante dolor, pensó en lo que había hecho.

Primero, había ido a reclamarle.

Segundo, la había besado para demostrarle—a ella y a todos —que _no_ era gay.

Bueno, hasta ahí todo bien.

Al final, ella le había pateado tan fuerte que probablemente se quedaría sin hijos, para posteriormente llamarlo imbécil.

Pero demostró su hombría, así que habías valido la pena…

¡¿Cierto!

* * *

**Comenten si les gustó, al menos, esta vez, no hubo ningun ganador. He pensado continuarla y hacer un Short fic, pero no sé, ¿Que me dicen ustedes?**

**Kisses,**

**Aiko Amitié **


	2. Continuacion: Cuestión de Lógica

**Chicas, este es solo un avance del fic. Lo publico aqui junto con el summary porque lo publicare separado de este, y quiero asegurarme que toda esten enteradas. ****

* * *

**

**Cuestión de lógica**

**Summary: **

Si me atacas, te atacaré a ti. Si me hieres, haré de tu vida un infierno. Tú probablemente lo llames estupidez, yo lo llamo cuestión de lógica. Continuación de verídico.

**1**

**It's hard for me to love myself right now,  
I've waited, hated, blamed it all on you.**

Mentí. Últimamente lo hacía con más frecuencia. Había cambiado desde que todo pasó.

Para odiar realmente a alguien, primero tuviste que haberlo amado. Ese fue justo mi caso, lo ame demasiado y fue eso lo que destruyó. La culpa no pertenece solo a él —aunque haya sido un completo cretino—, sino también a mí. Él por ser tan insensible y yo por ser tan idiota. Sí, me enamoré como una idiota, y es que lo tenía tan idealizado. Ahora me doy cuenta de que probablemente no lo amé a él, sino al chico que mi mente había construido. Ese que decía muchas cosas sin siquiera abrir la boca. Una sonrisa amarga cruzó mis labios. Había preferido llenar sus silencios con significaciones que nunca tuvieron.

La gente se apartaba de los pasillos mientras yo los cruzaba a toda velocidad. Sentía mis ojos arder, pero yo no iba a llorar, no tenía ya lagrimas para derramar, no por él, ni por nadie más.

Al salir por el portón, el aire frio me recibió y yo cerré los ojos agradecida por el efecto calmante. La sensación de la helada brisa hacia mi piel cosquillear. Unos minutos después, sentí el ligero toque en mi hombro y me giré, encontrándome con los profundos ojos azules de mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —me preguntó sin rodeos. Reí internamente, Ino sería directa hasta la muerte. No había necesidad de que me aclarara a que se refería, y ella lo sabía.

Un nudo se instalo en mi estomago, como cada vez que recordaba el motivo por el que me había estado comportando así.

—Me acosté con él —los brillantes ojos azules por poco terminan en el suelo.

Oh, sí. Soy una maldita imbécil.

* * *

**Es poco, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, y como ando enferma no he tenido mucha cabeza. Así que les pido unos dias para subirles el capi completo.**

**Espero les llame la atención xD**

**Kisses,**

**Aiko Amitié**


	3. Chapter 3

Chicas, sé que esperaban un capitulo nuevo. Pero ya les había dicho que lo estaba publicando a parte de este. Búsquenlo en mi profile, se llama "Cuestión de lógica". Voy por el tercer capi.

Los adoro.

Kisses,

Aiko Amitié


End file.
